Tammy's in Anna's out
by December 05th
Summary: Yoh makes a really big mistake. His twin being the one too pick up the pieces. Where does this leave Yoh behind. Yoh x Tam Hao x Anna
1. Conversations and earsdropping

Disclaimer: Enjoy 

**Summary: **Yoh makes a big mistake in his love life. And his twin is there to pick up the pieces that Yoh leaves behind. (**one shot** -Yoh x Tam) (Hao x Anna)

Tammy's in, Anna's out.

That morning. Anna woke up in the large Asakura house hearing noise in the next room. She peeped her head through the door so the people on the other side wouldn't know she was listening. There in Yoh's room he was talking to Horo, about something it all seemed so blurry because she just woke up. She wiped her eyes so she could see more clearly and hear much better. She put her ear through the hole this time, when she heard…Yoh talking about her not very nice things.

" Men I can't stand her, everyday it's Yoh do this and Yoh do that the girl is driving me crazy" Yoh said whilst combing through his hair with his hands and with his elbows on his laps. " Yah, dude I dig what you're saying I gotta sis like that they treat you like dirt." Horo replied. " Yah but you're not going to get married to her in a few years time."

" If I would live that long." Yoh said ungratefully. " But you should be grateful, I know I would in the end especially you of all people, Anna made you shaman king without her, you probably might not be in the second round in the shaman fight." This time Horo was against Yoh he was standing up for Anna. Anna of all people. So what Horo I would've made it without her the only help I got from her was keeping this house clean apart from that it was always and always will be SHOUT, SLAP, SHOUT on and on 24/7" "Yoh why are you so ungrateful?" "Horo I've got a new fiancée who loves me just the way I am." " And who might that be?" Horo asked.


	2. Broken heart part 1

"Tamao" " Tammy, Yoh have you gone crazy, you would ditch Anna for Tamao, tell me your joking, Yoh tell me your joking." Horo said in a strained voice.

"I am not joking Horo I'm very serious" Yoh replied calmly. "Yoh, you don't want to do anything you will regret will you." " Why would I regret leaving an ice queen, Miss Anna Serena Kyoyama? The moaning cow." " Yoh how can you have two fiancée?" Horo asked sarcastically. " I am not going to have two fiancées, I am going to end the relationship between me and Anna today when she is awake."

"Yoh man you can't just break her heart like that" " Heart, heart you know Horo sometimes I wonder if she even has one" Yoh said sharply and loudly but only three people heard what he had said. With that Anna ran to her bedroom quietly but quickly.

As soon as Anna entered her room she closed the door. And fell helplessly onto the ground crying couldn't believe what she just heard from Yoh's sharp mouth. She just wanted to scream but she wouldn't, she wanted to go crazy but she couldn't so instead she decided to pack her bags she was going to leave for good and be before Yoh could end it she would and she would leave so no one noticed her going. Before she started packing she got a miniature suitcase and then started trashing up the place.

Yoh hurt her real bad. It took a few minutes for Anna to snap out of her trance once that was done she hurriedly started packing she locked her bedroom door so that no one can come in our come out. Once Anna finished packing she looked around her room.

**A/N: So how's it going please review! Sorry it's so short.**


	3. Leaving

She only lived in the Funbari onsen for one year and already she was leaving. Because of Yoh. He wanted Tamao instead of herself. She walked up to the crystal figure that stood before her; she picked it up and smashed it into pieces against the floor. It scattered around the floor like lost jigsaw pieces. And so Anna wanted the others to think that she bled and ran away. She got some fake blood that she got from Halloween from trick or treating.

Anna smeared the blood everywhere on the broken pieces the, wall the floor, the doors and her bed. Finally she spilled out the rest of the fake blood a big poodle on the carpet and stepped inside it. She made sure that the blood as all over her feet she stepped all over the carpet, so that it would leave blood footprints on the floor. To give it a real effect. She kept the bottle of fake blood with her and left the onsen with bloody feet and a miniature suitcase.

Anna walked to the nearest lake and started washing her hands and feet the people on the street didn't even realize this and some just gave her a disgusted look.

After awhile Tray went down to breakfast whilst Yoh was proceeding his way to Anna's room. When an anxious Tamao stopped him in his tracks and said "Yoh I need to talk to you its urgent" "Okay but wait a sec I need to talk to Anna about something" Yoh replied with is trademark smile. "NOW!" Tamao screeched. When Tamao shouted she looked scary almost as scary as Anna. "Calm down okay" he said whilst putting his hands up in defeat. They went Yoh's room "so what's up"

"Yoh. Let me get to the point well………well" "Well what" Tamao was cut off by an impatient Yoh. "I don't think you and me is gonna work out like we planned" " What, what do you mean it won't work out" Yoh asked with pleading eyes "I mean…" Tamao started to get annoyed with the interruptions from Yoh. "Tamao what are you talking about were gonna be together forever you and me no Anna just you and me we are gonna get married and we will have children a boy for me and a girl for you…" Yoh shot back. "YOH NO. WE CAN'T BE TOGHTHER BECAUSE I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE AND THAT PERSON LOVES ME AND WE ARE ALREADY FIANCEES OKAY SO ME AND YOU THERE IS NO MORE I NEVER LOVED I NEVER DID IT WAS JUST A STUPID CRUSH I GOT JEALOUS OF ANNA BECAUSE SHE HAD SOMEONE AND I DIDN'T" Tamao shouted at the top of her lungs everyone heard and came upstairs and surrounding the entrance. Yoh just stood there totally shocked of his 'girlfriend' had just said "Tammy do you mean that" Yoh said in a rather quite voice. Tamao simply nodded and ran out of his room Yoh tried to stop her but she was to fast so he was reaching out for her in mid air the rest had went back downstairs in silence. So Yoh could be alone Yoh slowly closed his door and went to his window. Thinking.


	4. Regrets

Yoh's P.O.V

'So that was so 'URGENT' ha. And just when was about to end my engagement to Anna…WHAT! I was gonna do that what was I thinking of? I should've…

'Man what have I gotten myself into I really thought me an Tamao were meant to be together and now this.'

Yoh lets out a long sigh.

'Anna stayed faithfully to me after all this years and this how I repay her. I gotta tell her what I did with her 'best friend'. Or maybe I should keep it to myself cause you never know what Anna may do when she finds out one thing for sure she's gonna flip.'

Yoh lets out a little laugh.

' Consequence 1: Anna doubles training.

Consequence 2: Anna triples the training.

Consequence 3: Anna ends the engagement not a bad idea. No I can't think that.

And the final and most unwanted consequence is that Anna leaves and ends the engagement and gets a new boyfriend.'

Yoh thought for a second.

'I cant let that happen no siree is that gonna happen.'

Yoh combed his hands though is head he was going crazy.

'Anna's my fiancée I'm gonna hurt her when I tell her my confessions. Trey was right I mean he told me it was wrong but I still didn't listen to him and all those horrible things I said about her. I need to tell her…today I will tell her after breakfast yes..after breakfast.'

Yoh made a deep frown.

'But how am I gonna tell? Should I tell her straight? Should I ask for forgiveness and if she will have me back? Or should just let it go? I DUNNO WHAT TO DO!'

Yoh's was screaming in the inside but calm on the outside.

'Ahh…man I got a migraine..

Yoh was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard knocks on the paper door.

'Knock, Knock…Knock.

End of Yoh's P.O.V.

"Hey Yoh have you seen Anna she hasn't come down to get her breakfast yet." It was Pilka she sounded worried. "No why? Has something happened?" Yoh asked in curiosity.

"NO.NO NO NO" Pilka yelled waving her hands all over the place. "Anyways" Pilka announced breaking the awkward silence between them. "I'm gonna check up on her" and with that Pilka was gone in a flash.

Meanwhile Yoh went back to his thinking.

Yoh's P.O.V.

'I wonder if they know anything?'

'I need answers a lot of them.'

' I need to talk to Tamao'

End of Yoh's P.O.V.

But before yoh could say anything Tamao was out the door she had already packed her things and now was leaving the Funbari onsen for good. Yoh couldn't only watch from his windowsill still but quiet. But what Yoh didn't know was his best friend Len was his 'ex-girlfriend's' new fiancée. Yoh didn't feel like chasing her after all she had done a lot of damage to his engagement to Anna he had to patch up things with Anna instead.

The loud scream that could be heard throughout the onsen.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Everyone ran to were the scream was heard when they so a terrified Pilka staring into Anna's room everyone gathered round in disbelief and all turned to face Yoh.

Yoh himself was confused of all the stares and decided to and see. When looked he couldn't take his eyes of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: So how was that chapter?**


	5. Running

Disclaimer: I don't Own Shaman King 

**Summary: **Yoh makes a big mistake in his love life. And his twin is there to pick up the pieces that Yoh leaves behind. (One shot -Yoh x Tam) (Hao x Anna)

Tammy's in, Anna's out.

_Chapter 2_

Anna walked down the cold path walking to her unknown destination. Looking for an easier way to get of this mess.

It was past midnight and se was still walking were would she sleep? Where will she eat? Where would she live? Anna asked herself these questions. Which she left unanswered. She was walking towards the near by lake. And she just stared at it looking at the stars reflection on the calm blue water. Anna noticed a couple on the other side she looked at them and she was reminded of the time when her and Yoh were that age it was when he was leaving for the second round of the shaman tournament and he wanted to know what was on her mind and to her there to talk about. Anna made a quick smirk that was when he was sweet and kind but after the battle with Hao he started changing slowly getting distant, getting colder not warmer and it had eventually ended to this.

Anna frowned. How could Yoh do this to her? Anna was getting tired of walking she had been walking and running ever since she left the inn.

A/N: Sorry about that it was a bit short but I will make it longer next time please review .


End file.
